fridaythe13thfandomcom-20200223-history
Rob Dier
Rob Dier was the tritagonist in Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter and the brother of Sandra Dier. He is the 35th victim of Jason Voorhees. Biography In 1984, Rob Dier left home to avenge his sister Sandra when he heard that she was brutally murdered with her boyfriend Jeff and their fellow counselors in training at Packanack Lodge, by Jason Voorhees a few days earlier. He traveled to Crystal Lake and camped in the local woods fully equipped and armed. While traveling to Crystal Lake, he meets Trish Jarvis and her younger brother, Tommy Jarvis, while on the road and helped Trish start her car because of it stopping by the side of the road. Trish and Tommy bring Rob to their house and he meets Mrs. Jarvis. Later on, he reveals to Trish why he's there at Crystal Lake after they see some dead bodies. Rob tells her and Tommy about Jason Voorhees being responsible for killing his sister. After he tells Tommy to stay in the house, he and Trish go to the house next door to investigate. Shortly after, Trish finds the corpse of Doug nailed to the shower wall, she goes back downstairs and warns Rob that the killer is here. They go up the basement steps but one of the steps break causing Rob to go back downstairs. He's then attacked by Jason Voorhees who pins him against the wall and hacks him to death with a garden claw. Later, his corpse is thrown through a window with the garden claw lodged in his head he had sacrificed himself to save Trish. Reboot A rather similar character to Rob Dier was used in the reboot the only difference being Rob's sister was killed instead of being captured and Rob was also killed by Jason. Clay Miller's sister Whitney was held hostage by Jason. It should also be noted that both sisters faced Jason when he was using a burlap sack as a mask. Game Rob appears in each opening cutscene in Friday the 13th: the game, as the first counselor to die. His body can sometimes be found in game dumped in a cabin. Appearances Films *''Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter'' (1984) Games * Friday the 13th the game Trivia * He is one of the only counselors to have a siblings * He is also one of the only counselors to have a sibling killed in a different films * There was a kill added to the game that references Rob's death. In it, the counselor Kenny is brutally beaten in the same manner as Rob with a hammer, and the objective title is a quote of Rob's, "HES KILLING ME" Category:Male victims Category:Characters in Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter Category:Victims of Jason Voorhees Category:Thrown Category:Deceased Males Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Assassination victims of Jason Voorhees Category:Stabbed Category:Impaled Category:Victims Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Category:Tritagonists Category:Murdered characters Category:Murdered males Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Stabbed in the Head Category:Nightmare Warriors Category:Characters in Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash: The Nightmare Warriors Category:Young